


I'll be with you, even in death

by HeLaDriel_O8



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Accidents, Debbie loves Lou, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Travel, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLaDriel_O8/pseuds/HeLaDriel_O8
Summary: This was supposed to be very emotional, sad tragic fic with tragic ending. But the last time I killed Debbie in oneshot named "My friend's wife", I myself was angry and even readers were sad. I didn't want to repeat that. So, I twisted the story a little.WARNING: LOUBBIE DEATH!!! (Well, kinda... not really)
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I'll be with you, even in death

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any proofreader. And there definitely are grammatical errors. I hope you forgive me.  
> But other than that, there aren't any mistakes regarding geography or anything else. Whatever you find as factually untrue is ON PURPOSE. Read it fully to know.

Timeline: Just a month or two after the heist

It took 3 hours for Debbie to finally remember where her favorite Ralph Lauren t-shirt was. It was with Lou. Lou ' _borrowed_ ' it from her years ago. Well technically speaking, it _was_ Lou's t-shirt. Debbie ' _borrowed_ ' from her and then Lou _'borrowed'_ back from Debbie. Now that Lou is in California enjoying the west coast, Debbie can easily ' _borrow_ ' it back.

Before Lou returns, Debbie has to sort out her wardrobe, arrange every fucking possessions in order. Lou lives in an old loft, but she keeps it clean. But from past two months, with Lou's absence,the loft looks as if it's hit by hurricane. Debbie likes cleanliness, but she isn't much of a cleanliness freak compared to Lou. But Lou never complained. Lou showed her displeasure when others misplaced things or kept untidy. But never with Debbie. No, she wasn't afraid of Debbie, but she had an endearment for her. She likes whatever Debbie does. She adores Debbie's messy wardrobe, messed up kitchen adventures (even eating the worst ever food prepared by Debbie), messed up work table full of blue prints and plannings, even the plans written on the board in bathroom.

Before she left for her much awaited road-trip, Lou handed over the club to Debbie. It was the trust from Lou's side and also it strengthened Debbie's ' _live a simple life and pay my bills_ ' fiction. Debbie was given the position of manager just for legal purposes. Debbie made sure that she lived up to Lou's standards in handling the odds, safety of customers and keeping the club drug free. Lou will never forgive her if she allows any drug dealings inside or within the vicinity of club. Today, the club was closed for regular maintenance and so Debbie decided to spend her time cleaning her room and if possible, entire Loft. That's when she found out her t-shirt was missing.

She went to Lou's room and started her treasure hunt. Lou's wardrobe was sorted, the suits in one compartment, the t-shirts in another, jackets hanging in some other compartment. All the leather pants in seperate drawer. One quick look and it was easy to realise that her t-shirt was not there. Which implied, Lou had taken it along with her. So Debbie decided to take some of Lou's t-shirts present there. She began sorting the t-shirts. There was a locked drawer within the t-shirt compartment. Debbie, who was always curious, thought of opening. Though invading Lou's locked drawer seemed wrong, she still couldn't control herself.

_There are no secrets between us so I can definitely open this_

Somewhere in her heart she felt guilty for hiding the ' _art dealing and Claude Becker_ ' from Lou, six years ago. She was being a hypocrite. But well, Lou always thinks high of her. So, she can get away with this easily.

Thanks to her talented hands, she opened the drawer in an ease, and found few files and papers in there. She looked into those files. And she was shocked.

Lou's medical report. She has brain cancer! Cancerous tumours growing in her brain! The end stage, with brain full of tumours! It was written that Lou's brain had tumours everywhere. All of her neurons were forming tumours by rapidly multiplying.

Debbie was dumbstruck and didn't even bat her eyelashes in response. She also saw another document. Lou's property will. The club, the bank balance (the legal one) which had the money Lou got after selling her house in Australia, and the Loft all will have Debbie as sole owner after Lou's death. Except for her bank balance, every other property was having shared ownership at present which was a new information for Debbie. Debbie never expected Lou to share everything with her. Well, after what she did, it was not something to expect. But here was Lou, sharing all her assets with Debbie and after death it would be only Debbie's.

Debbie was shattered at these unexpected information, her brain refused to process and she collapsed. She cried. Tears flowing down her cheeks, and she didn't bother to wipe them. She was devastated by this revelation.

_This cannot happen. Not when I, her best friend is alive. Not when I am in love with her. She cannot leave me. We are one. We are always together. She can't leave me alone here and go away where I cannot reach and get her back home. This cannot happen, not when I am in love with her and planning to take this friendship a step ahead. Not when I have finally realised my love for her. Not when I am already planning my future with her._

This was the worst day ever. Her life just crumbled into pieces after accidentally finding the reports.

_Why would Lou hide this? I am her best friend!_

She thought many things on how to save Lou. The report said terminal. She was smart enough to know that terminal means there is no comeback. But she cannot let her lover go away so easily.

Debbie quickly checked the report for doctor's information. Maybe she can ask him to redo the tests. Maybe there was a medical error and Lou is not having any brain tumour of anything. She saw it was Tammy's husband Tom.

Tom was Lou's doctor. Which means Tammy definitely is aware of Lou's condition. Debbie is the only one who is unaware. She was angry and decided to confront the couple.

********

She rushed to their house where Tom was having dinner with Tammy.

"You fucking bastards! Frauds! Cons! You both want me to suffer", Debbie said, slamming the file on the table.

"Debbie... What are you doing? What the fuck is wrong with you?", Tammy asked.

"You two... You guys want to keep me away from Lou. You both... You two"

"Debbie Ocean, mind your language. You are in my house", Tom said, standing next to his wife.

"Fuck you and fuck your house. When were you two going to tell me about Lou?"

"About Lou? What?", Tammy asked, confused.

"Stop acting, bitch. I know everything"

"Debbie, I really am not getting you"

"Shut up, Tammy. How could you do this to me?", Debbie said and threw the report on Tammy. Tammy caught and opened.

She was dumbstruck seeing the report. She then looked at Tom who was not giving any readable expression.

"Lou... Has cancer? Brain cancer?"

"Don't act, Tammy. You knew it"

"Debbie, I swear I didn't know about this. I... Lou can't..."

"Your husband is treating her"

Tammy looked at Tom and he just nodded.

"You are treating her and you didn't care to inform me?"

"I am bound to patient's confidentiality"

"That's my friend you are speaking about! Fuck your confidentiality. You should've informed us"

"Tammy, as a doctor, I am not allowed to"

Tammy slapped him. Tom just looked at Tammy and Debbie.

"What is her condition now?"

"She hardly has a month or so"

"A... Month?", Debbie collapsed.

"She... Didn't want to trouble anyone and wanted to live her last days without giving any trouble to others. So..."

"So, she went to her trip", Tammy whispered. She too was on floor, steadying Debbie.

Few minutes passed with Debbie and Tammy crying and Tom standing there helplessly.

"I am going for her", Debbie said, determined.

"What?"

"I... I will find her and treat her with best doctors. Specialists. I... I don't trust you. You are... You are trying to get back to me for fucking your wife. You want to have your revenge and so, you are doing this to Lou. You are lying. She can survive. I will make her survive", Debby said angrily at Tom and walked out of the house. Tammy too stared at her husband and walked behind Debbie.

*****

Meanwhile, Tom didn't know what to do and called Lou to inform everything. She was already on road, somewhere near Denver. Hearing her secret being known to Debbie and Tammy made her anxious. She got worried. And so, she rode her bike as fast as possible back home. But well, anxiousness, pressure and every other factor affected her tumour and thereby causing severe unbearable headache and pain in her entire body. That made her lose control. She held the handlebar too tightly which accidentally increased the acceleration, and hit a 18-wheeler trailer truck that was approaching from front. The trailer didn't stop when the collision happened. It just drove further, thereby crushing Lou and her bike under its weight.

*****

Debbie was packing her bag, clumsily and Tammy too was helping, with equal clumsiness. That's when Debbie got a call. She didn't bother receiving but Tammy received. The news of Lou's accident was delivered. Tammy was shocked and the phone dropped down on to the floor.

Debbie turned towards her and looked at Tammy who was totally shocked and blank.

"Tammy? Tam, what happened?"

Tammy didn't say anything. She was still in her shock.

"Tammy, what... What happened...?"

Debbie picked the phone. The call ended already. Debbie dialled the number. It was from the hospital in New Jersey. They told about Lou's accident. Debbie was shocked too. They also informed that there is no chance of Lou surviving and she is constantly uttering ' _Debbie_ _'_

Debbie's heart sank. She told them she is on her way.

**********

Debbie rushed to the hospital, not listening to any instructions from the doctors and nurses. She just walked inside the extremely sterile ICU and looked at Lou.

Lou had bandages covering her whole body. She looked like a Mummy from Egypt.

"Lou", Debbie whispered and stood nead Lou's fragile body. Tammy rushed in too, and stood next to Debbie. She didn't speak though. She knew this was Debbie's time.

Lou didn't open her eyes but she knew Debbie was there.

"D... Deb"

"Baby", Debbie fell on her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Lou, don't dare leave me. Lou please"

"Ba... Baby... I... Won't be... Ab... Able to... Make it. I... I... Didn't t-t- tell you... I... Have brain..."

"I know", Debbie said in low voice, regrets and deep agony in her voice.

"S-S- Sorry. I... Didn't tell... You. I..."

"Tom told everything. Baby, please don't leave me. I'll treat you with the help of best doctors. Will go to best hospitals where they can cure your tumour. Please baby, don't leave me. I can't live without you. Lou... Please..."

"Bab... I... Can't. I won't live... Any... Longer. I... Am s- sorry. I..."

Lou felt congestion and had to take deep breath. Debbie was scared and held Lou's hand as if not allowing her to leave her.

"Deb... I... Before... Before I die... I... Want to... Tell you something"

"Yes baby. Whatever. Tell me... and you are not dying. I won't let you leave me here alone"

"No... Debbie. My time's up. But before I go... I want to... confess... S- something to... You. I... Debbie... I love you"

That made Debbie collapse in shock. She didn't expect Lou to say that.

"Lou...?"

"I... I want to tell before I die. I... Debbie... For tw- twenty years... I... I loved you. I... but... I was scared. I... Couldn't jeopardise our... Friendship... So... I didn't... I didn't tell. But now... I... I am dying. And... I... I want to... Confess. Debbie... I love you"

Debbie didn't respond for a minute. She just looked at Lou's face.

"You can't leave me. Not after this confession. Lou... I love you too. I... Am in love with you and now you are saying you too are... Then how can you leave me? Lou, please... Don't die. Don't leave me. Lou..."

The ECG machine started beeping, the signals displaying erratic pattern. The doctors and nurses were worried and rushed but Lou signalled them to not do anything

"Deb... I have to... Sorry... Bye..."

"Nooo"

"One... Last wish... Will... Will you... Kiss me?", Lou asked, barely able to talk.

Debbie's heart broke again if possible. She didn't know what to do. Also, there is no way she can get her Lou back.

"I... I will. I will"

Saying so, Debbie leaned and softly pressed her lips on Lou's. She kissed her softly, barely applying any pressure. After few seconds she parted, and whispered "I love you, Lou"

Debbie saw a smile on Lou's lips as the monitor beeped one last time and straight line appeared on the screen.

"LOUUUUUUU"

*********

Lou's funeral was arranged by evening. Debbie was shattered. She didn't cry. Didn't speak a word. She was mute. She was in no condition to speak or respond. The team was present, all in grief. The final rites were done, Lou's body was cremated.

All walked out of the cremation ground, Debbie still silent.

"Debbie, let's go", Tammy said, walking to her car. Debbie looked at Tammy, then at her team. They all were expecting Debbie to join them. Debbie however didn't walk to them. Instead, she walked to the opposite side. She saw a loaded truck approaching. Debbie took one deep breath and before anyone could realise what happened, Debbie walked right in front of the truck.

"DEBBIEEEEEEE"

Tammy screamed as Debbie's body was crushed by the truck, the same way how Lou's body was, under the trailer.

***** (it's not the end. Read further 😅)*****

Debbie woke up, gasping. She was perspiring badly.

"Louuuu", she let out a scream, while looking around. She was in bed, in Lou room in loft.

_What happened? Why am I... I am alive? Lou? Where is Lou? Lou..._

Debbie quickly got up and rushed outside. The loft was empty. There was no one. Also, there wasn't any mess. Debbie looked at the wall clock. It was 3 pm.

She rushed back to Lou's room.

_What happened? Lou... Lou has brain tumour. And... She met with an accident and... She told she loves me... I told I love her. We kissed. And she died. Lou died. Lou died. NOOOOO_

_But... I died too. Then why am I here. Why..._

_I had my lunch... Then Constance got pizza. I ate and took a nap. I... What? Did I dream? Did I just dream of..._

Debbie quickly opened Lou's closet and looked for any files. She didn't get any medical report regarding cancer. All she got was an old file of Lou's arm fracture fifteen years ago.

_No files on Cancer. Thank you, God!_

Debbie let out a sigh. Debbie however saw another file hidden behind the clothes. Debbie took out. It was Lou's will and as she saw in her dream, Lou had written Debbie to be the sole owner if anything happens to her.

_What the... Wait, is this... Is this real? Did I... Is this what Deja Vu is? Did I..._

Debbie searched further but thankfully there wasn't any medical file.

_It was all a dream! Thank god! It was just a dream!_

Debbie sat on the bed, throwing the file on bed.

_But I feel... I feel something. I am not feeling good. Something bad definitely has happened to Lou. I can't... I... I need to see her, right now. I... I want to see her. I have to! She... She didn't call me since yesterday evening. I..._

Debbie immediately rushed to her own room and checked her phone. Nope. No calls from Lou. She dialled her number but Lou didn't receive.

_I need to see her. I have to. What if something actually happened to her and so I got this dream? What if... Oh no!_

Debbie took her phone, purse and ran outside and down the stairs. As she ran, didn't realise anyone or anything in front of her and collided with someone. That someone caught her before she could fall.

"Debbie, honey, are you alright?"

Debbie knew the voice. The voice she wanted to hear. It was Lou. Debbie looked at Lou.

Lou was in front of her, holding her, concerned. Also, Debbie noticed a bandage around Lou's forehead.

"Louuu... You... What hap..."

"Baby... What happened? Why are you rushing? Where are you..."

"You... you... you are alright! You didn't die!", Debbie said cheerfully, caught Lou's face in her palms and kissed her hard. Lou didn't expect this. She never expected Debbie to kiss her, let alone kiss her with so much passion and intensity. Lou, who always dreamed on Debbie, who always wanted Debbie to be more than just best friends, who loved Debbie all these years was completely stunned. She took few seconds before reciprocating. She responded to Debbie's kiss, her arms wrapping around Debbie, while tongue trying to seek entrance.

Debbie though took control and Lou had to surrender. Debbie kissed her, her tongue exploring and also duelling with Lou's. The kiss lasted long enough to feel the lack of Oxygen to their system.

Finally, after a while, they parted. Both were breathing heavily. Lou was the first one to speak.

"Okay... If I knew this was how you planned to welcome me back, I would have returned earlier"

Debbie looked at her. She didn't actually expect Lou to say that. It hit her now that she kissed Lou.

"Oh my god! I kissed you!"

"Well, you did"

"I... I kissed you. I... I..."

"Debbie?"

"I... Shit! Lou don't hate me. I kissed because... I mean... I..."

Lou caught Debbie's hand. "Debbie, what happened? You didn't mean to kiss me? This kiss means nothing? What did you..."

"Lou... I... No, this kiss means everything. I didn't... I mean..."

"Okay, wait", Lou went to kitchen and got a bottle of water, uncapped and gave it to Debbie. "Drink"

Debbie emptied half the bottle and handed it back to Lou.

"Now tell me, did you not mean it when you kissed me?", Lou asked, worrying Debbie might negate.

"I meant it when I kissed. I just... I didn't plan to kiss and I... Actually... It was all sudden and... You died and I died and..."

"Died? What? Debbie, baby, are you high?"

"No, I am not. I had a dream"

"It's day time. You had daydream?"

"Well, yeah. In my dream, you died and then I died. But before that we kissed and..."

"What? I am not understanding, Debbie Ocean"

"I... You know my Ralph Lauren T-Shirt... The black one..."

"My T-Shirt. Not yours"

"Well, same. Mine or yours, both are mine. So, I was searching for that T-Shirt. I couldn't find..."

"It's in your closet"

"No, it's not in my closet. It's with you. You stole from me"

"It's mine. So, it is not stealing. Also, you stole it and I didn't take it back. It is in your closet. Wait"

Even though Debbie tried to stop, Lou went to Debbie's room and took the T-Shirt out of the closet. Debbie, who followed her, rolled her eyes.

"But in my dream it was with you. You took it with you"

"What? You were speaking about dream?"

"Yes, idiot. I told you. I have been dreaming. In dream, I was searching for this T-Shirt"

"Oh boy! Continue", Lou said, sighing. She sat on the floor, her back pressed against the bed. Debbie laid on the bed, her hands resting on Lou's shoulders. She placed her chin on Lou's head.

"While searching..."

"In dream?"

"Yeah, in my dream, I realised the T-Shirt was with you. So, I searched in your wardrobe and I found some files related to your medical history"

"Files? The fracture one?"

"No, not that. This was of brain tumour"

"Tumour? Who has Tumours?"

"You"

"What? What the fuck"

"In my dream, Lou. In my dream you had Tumours. You..."

Debbie continued the story, telling every single detail of her dream to Lou. Lou didn't comment and interrupt after hearing about tumour. She listened to Debbie, silently.

"You finally confrssed. And I was in cloud nine. I mean... I loved you for years and you are telling me that you loved me too. But... you were dying and you asked for a kiss. We kissed and when we parted, you died... and... There was no fucking way I could live without you. So, I decided to die. Luckily there was a truck heading our way outside the cemetery... Graveyard... Whatever it is. I left our friends and walked right in front of the truck and died so as to join you in heaven. Then I woke up. It took some time for me to realise it was all dream. I was feeling uneasy and some kinda... I don't know, premonition? I felt something bad happened to you. I decided to make sure my dream was false and you didn't have any tumour. So, I searched your closet for real and found a file. Not of tumour thing. This was about property. So, the property file from my dream was real. It was in real life too. I got scared. I felt definitely something was about to happen to you. I wanted to see you right now and save you from the accident. So, I was heading to airport. I wanted to meet you. But thankfully you are here"

Lou looked at Debbie for a minute and then sighed. "Baby, your dream didn't just kill you and me, but it also killed medical science, neurology, oncology, American geography, and most of all, common sense"

Of all things Debbie expected Lou to say, she didn't expect Lou to comment in such way.

"What? Excuse me? What do you mean? Are you implying I am dumb?"

"I am not saying that. But your dream is definitely implying that"

"How dare you"

"What? I am not saying anything. Your dream is saying. I mean, how stupid can you be, Debbie!"

"Lou", Debbie warned but Lou didn't bother. She continued.

"See, let me go through, one by one. First and foremost, I get into a dangerous accident in Denver and hospitalised in New Jersey? Seriously? And if my condition was so bad that I would die within few minutes of accident, how the hell was I alive when I was brought to Jersey from Denver? And you got call from Jersey after I was brought there. Then, you drove to Jersey from here! And I was alive when you reached? What the fuck!", Lou explained and laughed loudly. Debbie was embarrassed but was also stubborn to accept that she was dumb here. She lightly hit on Lou's head to stop her from laughing.

"Now, let's say you are bad at geography. But you even fucked up with Tom's career! He is an Orthopedist. Not Oncologist"

"Ortho... onco... What's the difference anyway. He is a doctor", Debbie huffed.

"You didn't say that!", Lou was amused. "Debbie, Orthopedist is the one who studies and treats cases related to bones. Oncologist is the one who specialises in tumours, specially the cancerous types. How the fuck can Tom treat my tumours? You are fucking crazy"

"Whatever", Debbie rolled her eyes.

"Now, let's go to the major plot hole of your dream. You said I was having brain tumour. Cancerous and in terminal stage. Baby, if I had that, there would be no fucking way I would participate in heist, let alone go on Cali trip on my bike. I wouldn't be able to think rationally, hon. Terminal stage is the worst, baby. I would not be having any sense of presence or about anything happening around me. My behaviour would be worse than a person with mental disorder. I wouldn't be able to even get up from my bed. And we are speaking about brain here. If I had terminal stage brain cancer, I fucking would be dead long before you got released from jail. You really messed up with this"

"Whatever. You know what, I was fucking concerned and so, I didnt think of logic in my dream and you are bothered about technical details. Fuck you. Get the hell out of here"

"Not so soon. I have a chance to show where you are wrong. I can't let that go. So, listen. Let's go to further details. You said, my brain was full of tumours. Neurons were multiplying rapidly. Baby, neurons don't multiply. They don't have that power, honey. Neurons are of fixed number. They degenerate but can't regenerate. They definitely can't multiply rapidly and become cancerous. Brain Cancer happens when other cells of brain multiple uncontrollably. Brain has different types of cells, Debbie. Neurons aren't the only one. You really need to learn something other than conning. I didn't know you were so stupid..."

"You know what, fuck you. I am not listening. You are bothered only about..."

"C'mon now, be a sport Debbie Ocean. So, where was I? Yeah, you fucked up neurology. Now, let's speak about how you fucked medical profession and medical science. My biosignals go crazy, doctors rush towards me, I stop them and they just oblige? Really? Damn Ocean. Doctors would kick your ass out and start pumping my chest, trying to save me until my last breath. You are really crazy"

"You care about these details and not about me feelings? Fuck you"

"C'mon baby. You know very well that I wasnt able to pull your leg for six fucking years. I am trying to balance it with this one incident. Patience. I'll speak about feelings too. Before that, let's speak about accident. The way you explained the accident, trust me Debbie, whether I had tumour or not, I wouldn't be surviving such accident in my life! I mean... I crash on a 18 wheeler fully loaded trailer and then the trailer just runs over me, crushing me. Dude, I would be dead on spot. I..."

"You know what, fuck you"

Lou laughed. "Wait, I'm not done yet. The biggest bullshit of your dream is still remaining. You said you died so that you could meet me in heaven. Well, true, I will go to heaven. But where did you get this silly confidence that you'll go to heaven?", Lou asked, smirking.

"That's it! I am done"

Debbie got up from bed, irritated and frustrated and was about to walk out when Lou ran behind her and caught her hand, pulled her closer.

"Your anger turns me on, you know that?", Lou smirked.

Debbie didn't bother to reply with words. She just huffed in anger and Lou chuckled.

"But you know what, I am happy that you had this insane, illogical dream. And your dream did get some points right"

"Let me go. You are making fun of me and my intelligence. I was worried and all you spoke was..."

Lou shut Debbie's mouth by kissing her softly. When Debbie reciprocated and tried to dominate again, Lou broke the kiss and Debbie groaned in frustration.

"Too eager, aren't you? Wait though. Let me continue"

"I am not gonna hear you make fun of..."

"I am not going to make fun. Listen baby. Just like Lou Miller of your dream, I, the real Lou Miller too, am in love with you since the day I met you"

Debbie, who was irritated until then, suddenly looked at Lou. Lou smiled.

"Yes. I am in love with you, Debbie. Since the beginning of our friendship. And yup. I was scared to confess. And if not for your illogical dream, I wouldn't be confessing now too"

"You really..."

"I do. I always have.. You are my life, Ocean"

"Oh Lou", Debbie hugged her, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey baby, don't cry. Hey"

Lou wiped Debbie's tears. "Don't cry, honey. It's not the time to cry"

"You are crying too", Debbie said, wiping Lou's tears.

"I love you, Debbie"

"I love you too"

They kissed again, this time soft and sweet, with full of love.

"Your dream isn't completely wrong about my accident though. See", Lou pointed at her bandage.

"Baby... I wanted to ask earlier. What happened? Why is there a bandage and... Are you alright?"

"Yeah baby. I was riding back and as I entered the city, I met with a minute accident"

"What the... How?"

"Some guy suddenly crossed in front of me and I turned so as to not hit him. And I fell down and my head hit the hard surface. My helmet wasn't fastened properly, I figured. It flew off my head so, when I hit the ground, my head was hurt. But nothing major. Thank the lord. I got up and went to nearby hospital to get my wounds cleaned and dressed. And by what I am seeing, your dream had the accident sequence when I actually met with an accident in real life. So... Kinda premonition thingy"

"Baby...", Debbie hugged Lou again. "I... I was so scared. And I..."

"Don't worry hon. Everything is fine and I am alive. And I don't have any cancer. I am fine healthy and definitely hungry"

"Oh... I... Let me order something. You fresh up"

Lou nodded and walked to the bathroom. But before entering, she turned to Debbie. "You know what, I too won't be alive if anything happens to you"

And before Debbie could reply, she walked inside the bathroom. Debbie smiled and went behind her and when Lou was about to remove her shirt, Debbie hugged her from behind.

"Can't resist me?", Lou asked. Debbie could hear the smugness.

"Don't flatter yourself so much"

Lou laughed. "Let me shower"

"Okay", Debbie said, but didn't leave Lou.

"Are you going to watch me undress?"

"Like you ever bothered my presence while changing"

"Neither did you"

Debbie smiled and made Lou turn and face her. "You know, it's funny we always were so comfortable around each other and still didn't figure out our feelings"

"I knew about mine. Didn't have courage to tell you", Lou said, removing her clothes.

"Wait, wear the water resistant cap", Debbie opened the cabinet door and took out a white cap.

"Where did that come from?"

"I was bored here. Had to satisfy my itch"

"So, you robbed a drug store for these caps? Did you get gloves and masks too?"

Debbie rolled her eyes. "I got these in a supermarket"

"You robbed a supermarket?"

Debbie shrugged. Lou shook her head, smiling. She wore the cap so that her forehead was covered and wound was protected.

"No abs?", Debbie asked, looking at Lou's naked body.

"I'm not Chris Hemsworth, Ocean"

"If I am not wrong, you had traces... Barely noticeable abs", Debbie asked, running her fingers on Lou's tummy. Lou squirmed.

"I am no longer young, Debbie. Also, I still have flat tummy. That's more than enough for me"

"Uhm"

"And stop. It feels something", Lou chuckled and pushed Debbie's hand away. "Let me shower. You told you'll order food. Do that"

"Uhm"

Lou walked inside the shower enclosure. She still doesn't regret spending heavily on this shower enclosure when Debbie was in Jail. It had taken good share of fortune to build. She had asked Debbie how the bathroom should be and Debbie had sent her a detailed design consisting of expensive structures. Lou didn't want to disappoint her and so, she got it done. After all, Debbie was in prison and this design might help her forget bad picture of prison bathrooms once out. And now, they have millions and millionaires enjoy these luxury anyway.

"You really are not ready to miss the chance of seeing me under shower, are you?", Lou asked, the enclosure door still open.

"You know me very well", Debbie smirked. "And I'm not just gonna watch you under shower. I have other plans too", she winked. "Didn't expect our first will be in this shower"

"Well, either join me in shower, or get out. Don't watch like a creepy old woman"

Debbie rolled her eyes. Before she could decide though, Lou decided for her and pulled her inside the enclosure and closed the glass door.

"That's quick for an old lady with no abs but flat tummy", Debbie smirked.

"You'll see who the old lady is", Lou replied smugly before pressing herself on Debbie.

Debbie wrapped her arms around Lou. "Let's see what you've got"

**Author's Note:**

> I Purposely made it funny. Else, my original plan was:
> 
> Originally planned:
> 
> Lou has cancer. Debbie finds out. She starts taking care of Lou. But as months pass, Lou won't be recovering. And one final day, Lou feels she no longer will survive. She will have that feeling, kinda premonition that she will be dying today. And so, she will confess her love to Debbie and ask for first and last kiss of them. Debbie kisses her. And when they part, Lou dies, and within two seconds, Debbie dies too, her lifeless body falling on top of Lou's whlile their team witnesses. THE END!
> 
> And for those who believe in souls and afterlife: Lou's soul (imagine Lou in white suit) leaves her body and floats outside the window when Debbie's voice is heard. Lou turns and she sees Debbie's soul is right outside the window, smiling at her. (Imagine Debbie in white suit too). Then well, Debbie runs towards Lou and they unite in afterlife.
> 
> I know it is stupid but really heartbreaking. And know, you guys will be sad, even I will be sad. I had tears while typing the above paragraph. So, I know how you guys will feel.
> 
> This is why I changed the story with a happy ending where death was just a dream Debbie had. And they got together in reality. Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very appreciated. Thanks


End file.
